Secrets
by NevilleLongbottomsGirl
Summary: A romance story between Draco Malfoy and Ali, and original character.
1. Chapter 1

The Yule Ball was in two days and Draco hadn't asked her yet. He knew if he didn't move in quickly, he would lose her. So, after Potions, he decided it was time to ask her.

"Ali!" She was already starting to leave and turned around when he called her.

Draco ran up to her, "Is something wrong?" This was something that never really happened to Ali, she didn't normally talk to Draco and his friends.

"No, its just, I wanted to ask you something." He usually was so smooth, but now that he actually liked her, it was more difficult for him.

Ali looked comfused, "And what is that?"

"I...um...I was just...I wanted to know...will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" He just blurted it out at the end, it was a lot easier that way.

"Well, I...I kinda already have a date. I'm sorry Draco." Even though she never really talked to him, Ali felt guilty.

"That's ok, I'll just ask someone else. There are loads of girls who would love to go to the ball with me." It may have been true, but he didn't want to go to with anyone else. As she walked away, he watched her and regretted that he didn't ask her sooner.

Draco had decided to go to the Yule Ball stag. So, on the night of the ball, he got dressed and walked down to the Great Hall. He secretly admired the way it was decorated, he didn't want to show people that he was enjoying the ball.

Before he sat down at a table, he went back into the corridor, just as Ali was walking down the stairs. The sight of her stopped him dead in his tracks. She was beautiful. Her dress was silver, but when the light hit it, a rainbow of colors seemed to erupt from the dress. But what made her even more beautiful was how she out shined the dress. Draco had never seen anyone more stunning. Her hair was up in a sort of curly pile on top of hear head, with little curls framing her face. She had a smile that put the dress to shame. He couldn't take her eyes off of her as he watched her glide down the stairs and meet Seamus, her date. Draco felt compelled to tell her how amazing she looked.

"Ali!" She looked at him and smiled.

"Draco, you look quiet handsome."

"Yeah, pretty nice clean up, Malfoy." Seamus was uncomfortable talking to Draco, let alone complimenting him.

"Thanks, Finnigan. You look pretty nice yourelf." After that, Draco ignored Seamus. "Ali, you look-" he couldn't think of a word good enough to describe her. He finally settled on, "-gorgeous."

Seamus cleared his throat loudly. "Well, this was nice, but I think Ali and I should walk in now."

"We'll see you inside, Draco!" She called back to him as Seamus practically dragged her into the Great Hall.

For the next three hours, Draco sat at a table alone watching Seamus and Ali dance together. He finally saw his opportunity to swoop in when Seamus went to get Ali a drink. Draco practically ran to Ali.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Well, Seamus only went to get..." He looked so eager that she had no choice but to say. "Yeah, I'd love to dance."

The band was playing a slow song, as they had been for the last three songs. So, Draco grabbed Ali and they began a steady rhythm with the beat.

"You really do look amazing, Ali."

"Thank you, but its really just the dress." She was embarrassed that he felt the need to tell her how good she looked again.

"No, its not the dress. Its _you_." He was very adamant on this point. "You are beautiful in normal clothes. That's one of the reasons I asked you to come with me tonight, even though you were already going with someone." His head went down in shame.

"Draco, can I tell you a secret?" He nodded. She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I would have rather been at this ball with you."

He was stunned. She wanted to be with him more than she wanted to be with Seamus. She would have said yes! He didn't even know that Seamus came back until he cleared his throat loudly for the second time that night.

"I think its my turn again." Still stunned, Draco walked away from the two of them and back to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

This is my second story. The dress that Ali wears looks like this

manufcols/lafemme/current/zoom/18545_LightSilver_

except that it is a little more fuller in the skirt. I hope you guys like it :) please review and follow/favorite :)


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Draco went to find Ali to ask her to go to Honeydukes with him. He found her sitting at the Hufflepuff table.

"Hey, Ali!" He called to her.

She looked back and smiled. She stood up and ran towards him. "Hi, Draco. I missed you last night at the end of the ball. Where did you go?"

He couldn't believe she missed him, but he tried to keep the surprise and happiness of his face and act suave. "I decided if I couldn't dance with you, I didn't want to dance at all."

"Draco!" She jokingly hit him. "You are such a flirt!"

They both laughed. So much had changed. Three days ago, he was terrified to ask her to the Yule Ball and now, without hesitation, he asked her, "Do you want to go to Honeydukes with me?"

Her smile widened. "That would be lovely. I'll meet you at the entrance at two."

Draco was at the entrance fifteen minutes early. Ali arrived ten past two.

"I am so sorry that I am late! I was reading and realized that it was already two and I ran here. I hope you weren't waiting too long."

"It's alright, I didn't mind the wait." He didn't want to admit that her lateness helped him come up with what he was going to say on this date.

"So, you ready to head out?"

"Let me check." Ali touched and looked at each item as she said it. "I have my coat, my wand, my wallet...oh no."

"What's wrong?" Draco hoped she wasn't remembering some homework that she had forgotten to do.

"I forgot my wallet in my dorm! I'll run back and grab it real quick." Ali started to turn around, but Draco grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"It's ok, I'll pay."


End file.
